


Text next time

by NamelessIceGoddess



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Secret Identity Reveal, Gift Fic, Greter, I can't believe that's not an actual tag, I still dont think people actually read these, I wrote this is 3 days????, I'm so proud of myself!!!, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, New Ship!!!, Not to mention the first in these fandoms, That is completely mine, adorable geeky teenage dorks in love, crazy crossover, first story in YEARS, like seriously, like seriously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: Letting out another sigh he opens his window and climbs into his dark apartment, hissing again when he twisted the wrong way.“Dang it.” He says taking off his mask, pushing his hair back from his face.“So it’s true then.”His head shoots up at the voice. Someone was in his apartment!!! What? How? Why didn’t his spidey sense go off? Why was it still not going off?!Suddenly his couch side lamp was turned on, bathing the intruder in light.“G-Gray!?” He choked out. “H-how did you-? When did you-? What are you doing here?!” Peter practically shouts.





	Text next time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/gifts), [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts).



> I can't believe I'm actually posting this.
> 
> I have so many other works I should be working on. 
> 
> But my friends Momma and Chasyn basically bullied me into doing it anyway.  
> But I still love them anyway!
> 
> On that note, I am so sorry I haven't updated some of my stories for so long!!! Life has been constantly kicking my ass!!! T.T
> 
> But I am working on them!!!!! Slowly but surely. And I am so thankful to any that stick with them.
> 
> I hope you like this Weirdo crossover!!!

Finally, after a rather brutal fight with Doc Oc, Peter makes it home to his brand new apartment. 

He liked living in the Avengers tower with Mr. Stark and everyone else, he did, it was just that ever since Captain America and the other “rouge Avengers” came back, well, things we’re just a little too... tense. After talking with him, Mr. Stark insisted on getting him his own apartment. At First he refused saying he could just move back in with aunt May. But Mr. Stark had been insistent, saying that he should have his own apartment. At least it was nice, Mr. Stark made sure of that. It may have been a little much for his tastes but, again, Mr Stark was insistent. It had 2 bedrooms, (one being used as an office/study room. With a special hidden compartment for his suit.) a full bathroom, laundry room and a cozy living room complete with a gas fireplace and a huge TV.

Making sure nobody was watching, he lands on his fire escape. Sighing, he straightens himself out, but not without letting out a hiss at the twinge of pain in his chest. Yeah, he definitely bruised his ribs again. Mr. Stark was gonna freak. 

Stupid spandex, maybe he should’ve taken up on Mr. Stark's offer to keep that metal spidey-suit? Nah, as nice as the extra protection would have been, he needs his suits to be lightweight and flexible. So the heavy metal wasn’t going to cut it. Although, those metal legs probably would of helped a lot. Letting out another sigh he opens his window and climbs into his dark apartment, hissing again when he twisted the wrong way.

“Dang it.” He says taking off his mask, pushing his hair back from his face.

“So it’s true then.” 

His head shoots up at the voice. Someone was in his apartment!!! What? How? Why didn’t his spidey sense go off? Why was it still not going off?!

Suddenly his couch side lamp was turned on, bathing the intruder in light.

“G-Gray!?” He choked out. “H-how did you-? When did you-? What are you doing here?!” Peter practically shouts. 

At his question Gray stands and walks over to him, still standing there by his window like an idiot, but he can’t move. Frozen to the spot as his “Secret” boyfriend comes to stands about a foot in front of him.

His face was blank, which was worrying in itself, he’s never known Gray “Grace” Mitchell to be anything but endearingly exuberant 24/7. So to see him so still was literally setting his spidey sense off. ‘Where were you before now?!’ He thinks a little hysterically.

Suddenly he feels the light pressure of a hand on his cheek. ‘When did he move?’ Peter thinks.

Finally, he finds the courage to look into Gray’s eyes, expecting anger or pain...

He doesn’t. 

The only look he gets is one of concern and understanding.

“So, this is why you cancelled our date tonight, huh?” Gray says, giving him a small smile.

After a few failed attempts, he finally gets his mouth to work. Letting out an elegant “Buah?”

Gray actually giggles.

“Silly boy, what’d you think? That I’d be angry with you because you didn’t tell me my secret boyfriend was a famous superhero?” He asks still stroking his cheek.

“Um. Yes?” It sounded more like a question then a statement.

Gray giggles again. 

“Ok, sure, maybe I was a little mad at you when Zack first told me-.”

“Zack told you!?!” He squeaked. Gray covered his mouth with his hand. Giving Peter an annoyed glare.

“Let me finish. Yes Zach told me and yes I was a little mad that I had to hear it from him instead of my boyfriend of almost half a year. And I’m not going to lie, I actually came here to tell you off.” Peter flinched at that. Already feeling guilty. “I only got angrier when I came in and found out you weren’t here. So I decided to wait for you. But the longer I sat here and thought about it the more it made sense.” Finally moving his hand, Gray grabs his hand instead.

“Made sense?” Peter asked, more like whispered, not wanting to break the mood they seemed to be trapped in.

Meeting his eyes once again, Gray starts to rub at his knuckles, still bruised and stiff from where he punched Doc Oc in the face. He shrugged, “ I mean, yeah. Believe it or not, Peter, I know how you think. You are ridiculously protective when it comes to the people you care about. Just last week you covered for Ned by giving him your algebra homework to copy off of on the bus because he had stayed up all night playing video games instead of doing it himself. And then a month ago when MJ was being harassed by that jerk Flash. You ran into him so he would leave her alone and pick on you instead. He actually stuffed you in a locker! I thought that only happened in movies! So why would you be any different as a Superhero? Knowing you? You were probably, in your own way, trying protecting us, right?”

Peter’s jaw actually dropped. How? How did this boy, this amazing, crazy smart, beautiful boy know exactly what he was thinking? All that Peter could think to do was grab Gray in a hug, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Your amazing, you know that?” He said squeezing tighter. (But not too tight)

Gray giggled again, “Yeah, I know.” He said and hugged him back. 

Leaning back a little, Peter looked into Gray’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, you were right, I was trying to protect you. I still am. The villains I fight, if they found out who I was, who you guys are to me, they wouldn’t hesitate to try and use you against me. Wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you. The only reason anyone else found out about my secret identity was either because they figured it out or they work with me.” He said. Just the thought was making him shake with fear. He couldn’t lose him. Gray was too precious to him.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Gray said softly, once again putting his hands on Peter’s cheeks. “Everything’s gonna be alright Peter.” Peter once again looked into Gray’s beautiful blue eyes. Finding only warmth and concern, plus some other emotion that he couldn’t name.

“Now come on.” Gray said pulling him towards the bathroom. “You look like we’re run over by a train.” 

Once they were in the bathroom Peter could see what Gray was talking about. He had a black eye and his lower and upper lip was split, not to mention his ribs. He was a mess.

“Does this happen a lot?” Gray’s voice snaps him out of his own thoughts. He meets his eyes in the mirror. He already had his, admittedly bare, first aid kit in his hands.

“Does what happen a lot?” Gray gave him a deadpan look.

“Coming home black and blue worse than a newspaper?” That startled a laugh out of him. Turning around, he sets himself against the counter, spreading his arms in invitation. 

Gray comes willingly.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Does it happen a lot?” Peter chuckles. “It does tend to happen when you fight Doc Oc under the Brooklyn Bridge.”- “Who under the what now!?!”- “But I’m ok. Just a little banged up.”

Gray sighs and gives him another blank look.

Then proceeds to poke him in the ribs.

“Ow!” 

“Yeah, just a little banged up my foot.” He said with a flat voice to match the flat look he was giving him. 

Then he was grabbing at the top of Peter’s suit. “Off.”

“Um, what?”

“What, did you get hit in the head too? You heard me. Off.” Gray said, already doing just that.

“Oh,” Peter says with a smirk, “is my boyfriend trying to undress me? Why, Mr. Mitchell, I’m aghast!” That made Gray laugh a little so Peter counted that a win. Just as Gray gets his shirt up around the middle of his ribs he lets out a pained hiss. 

“Oh, Peter.” He looks stricken. Gently placing a hand on the bruise that covers his side from his 4th was rib to his armpit.

All Peter could think to say was, “It looks worse than it is.”

“Worse than it is?! Your entire side is black and blue Peter!” Peter stares at Gray. 

“Would you still be angry at me if I told you that I heal extremely fast?” He says hopefully.

Gray only crosses his arms.

Peter just kind of stares at Gray. He thinks he must also have a concussion because here, in the light of his bathroom, arms crossed and giving him the mother of all glares, a glare that surpasses even those of his aunt May, he swears he’s never seen anyone more beautiful.

Peter stretches his hands out and takes Gray by the shoulders and looks in his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes full of concern and anger and fear. Fear for him. He places his forehead on Gray’s, looking dead center in those cobalt blues.“Grace, I’m ok.” He says softly. Using the nickname he gave him when they first met all that time ago. His graceful Gray.

All the fight seems to go out of him at those words.

“I really hate that nickname. Your really ok?” He asks, eyes hopeful.

Peter smiles. Chuckling, he answers, “You can’t lie to me, I know you secretly love that name. And yes, Grace, I’m really ok. It really is just a bruise. And a black eye. And a split lip.” Gray chuckles. 

“Not to mention that scratch on your jaw.” He says running his finger along the left side of his jaw. “Did you win at least?” He said laughing. Peter makes a (totally fake) affronted noise.

“Did I win?! Who do you think your talkin to here? Of course I won! Had him runnin with his robo arms tucked between his legs!” 

Gray just laughs. “My hero.” He says smiling.

Then he kisses him. 

Peter is shocked still. Sure they’d been dating a few months. But this was the first time they’d ever kissed. Grace seems to realize this and freezes. Quickly separating their lips.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from!” Grace starts to ramble, overflowing with apologies. Now that just won’t do.

Peter grabs Gray’s flailing hands in his. Making him stop dead. Fear and unease in his eyes. Slowly Peter lets go of his wrists and grasps Gray’s face in his hands. 

And kisses him with everything he has.

Gray flinches is surprise before melting into him, grasping his hands around Peter’s wrists, still holding his face. The kiss wasn’t really anything special. Just a chased press of lips. But is set off fireworks behind his eyes so bright Peter had to close them for fear of being blinded.

Finally separating for air, they looked at each other. Wide eyed and panting like they just ran a marathon. Peter couldn’t tell you who did it first but the next second he and Gray were laughing so hard that they had to use each other for balance. With limited success. 

Finally getting it all out of their system, Gray’s arms were around his shoulders and his arms were around Gray’s waist, they were once again eye to eye. And Gray was giving him the biggest most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

“Well then, Mr. Spider-Man, may I have one request of you?” He asks breathlessly.

“Anything.” Peter returns, smiling himself.

“Next time we schedule a date and there’s suddenly a bank being robbed or an alien invasion, shoot a guy a text will ya?”

Peter laughs at that. “Of course. Anything for you.”

Gray hums with a smile, “Thank you.” Once again connecting their lips.

Let it be known that this wasn’t what Peter thought he would be doing with his night.

But he couldn’t be happier with how it turned out.


End file.
